The NHGRI intramural program hosted the 2001 Current Topics in Genetic Research Short Course August 6 through 9, 2001. The annual Short Course updates college faculty from institutions with substantial minority enrollment on the latest developments in genetic technology, medical genetics, gene therapy, ethics, and funding opportunities. The course also assisted attendees in incorporating this information into classroom teaching to cultivate minority student interest in genome research, and offered information on careers in genetics and grant writing skills. Participants visited NHGRI laboratories and experienced firsthand the latest technologies and research. A total of 32 faculty members from national universities and colleges with substantial minority enrollment participated in the program. Course organizers faxed course announcements to over 300 potential applicants, as well as to past participants who urged their colleagues to apply. A Chronicle of Higher Education Advertisement also ensured participation of a diverse